Data visualization applications enable a user to understand a data set visually, including distribution, trends, outliers, and other factors that are important to making business decisions. Some data sets are very large or complex, and include many data fields. Various tools can be used to help understand and analyze the data, including data visualizations or dashboards that have multiple data visualizations.
Data visualization is a powerful tool for exploring large data sets, both by itself and coupled with data mining algorithms. Graphical views provide user-friendly ways to visualize and interpret data. However, the task of effectively visualizing large databases imposes significant demands on the human-computer interface to the visualization system. Displays have very limited space and users frequently need to work with more than one data visualization, switching between worksheets to analyze the underlying dataset (e.g., to view different levels of detail or to view the data from different perspectives).